La Destajadora Femenina
by YEYA-CHAN
Summary: una antigua destajadora aparece para cambiar la vida de sanosuke que la ayudara a recuperar sus recuerdos y se terminaran enamorando en los primeros capitulos va a haber mas comunicacion de kenshin con ella mientras se van conociendo con sanosuke mal summary pero creo que es mejor la historia.


La destajadora femenina

disclaimer: la mayoria de los personajes que aqui se les hace mencion son del gran mangaka nobuhiro watsuki y esto se realiza sin animos de lucro.

introduccion:

todas las personas de la era del bakumatsu y la era meiji saben que habia un grupo que impartio justicia hasta el ultimo dia de su disolucion llamado los ishin-shishi todos saben que hubo un destajador pero nadie sabe que tambien hubo una destajadora y su jefe katsura para que nadie de afuera se enterara la mandaba a hacer sus encargos ocultando su feminidad bajo ropas gruesas asi hasta que la era meiji comenzo y todos los ishin-shishi se disolvieron y otros murieron se dice que los dos mejores destajadores que tuvo este grupo uno se dedico a ser un vagabundo pero en cambio del otro o mejor dicho otra para los ishin-shishi no se volvio a saber nada.

capitulo 1.

una joven caminaba desesperada por las calles de tokyo de la era meiji como podia, estaba totalmente herida logro entrar a un bosque sin darse ni cuenta, como sus pies estaban ensangrentados y no daban para mas, asi que decidio subirse a lo alto de un arbol para que no la encontraran agradecio por que era de noche y no alcanzarian a divisar la sangre por la obscuridad y alli sin poder mas quedo inconciente.

dos jovenes iban pasando por alli cuando uno de ellos capto un olor metalico y le callo una gota de ese vital liquido en la cara miro hacia arriba.

-sano hay algo alli arriba- dijo algo preocupado.

-no has bebido el sake que traes y ya estas borracho a quien se le ocurre caminar tanto por una simple jarronada de sake.

-no es de risa sano ayudame a bajar lo que hay alli.

asi sanosuke guiado por su amigo kenshin lo ayudo a bajar aquello o mejor dicho aquella que estaba en aquel arbol.

-kenshin que haremos con ella.

-parece que estaba huyendo por que nadie asi de herido se sube a un arbol llevemosla donde kaoru-dono y megumi-dono pero antes dejame ver su rostro.

cuando kenshin la reconocio no lo creyo a el le informaron que ella habia muerto a manos de un terrateniente que la trataba muy mal osea que era de el de quien estaba huyendo y lo habia logrado pero muy mal herida.

-¡ kenshin que no oyes que te llamo baka!

-oro? lo siento sanosuke.

-y en que pensabas acaso la conoces.

-no para nada llevemosla que kaoru-dono debe de estar preocupada

caminaron hasta que llegaron al dojo de kaoru y kaoru salio a recibirlos y vio a kenshin un poco ensangrentado en su ropa y se preocupo.

-kenshin que te paso.

-nada kaoru-dono

sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando detras de kenshin aparecio sanosuke con una joven completamente herida.

-kaoru-dono por favor apresurese y llame a megumi-dono.

kaoru corrio el pasillo hasta llegar al lugar donde megumi estaba sentada.

-megumi te necesita en la sala.

megumi se paro lentamente de la silla y se dirigio hacia donde kaoru habia dicho y cuando analizo la situacion pidio a ellos que la acostaran en cualquiera de los cuartos y las dejaran a solas y que necesitaba a kaoru.

-algo te pasa kenshin.

-nada sanosuke por que lo dices.

-esta bien no me digas ocultalo pero se que eso que te pasa tiene que ver con aquella joven.

-esta bien sanosuke te contare: ¿alguna vez en el sekihoutai no habias oido hablar del destajador de las sombras? un destajador que nadie nunca habia llegado a ver su rostro y ocultaba en las sombras de la noche ni nadie conocia su tecnica llegaba mataba y simplemente se iba.

-si alguna vez amigo pero que tiene que ver eso con ella.

-sano puedes creer que una mujer joven como ella puede matar y hacer el mismo y hasta peor daño que hice yo sin el mas minimo arrepentimiento.

-perdona kenshin pero ahi si te digo que te acabaste de chiflar.

-despues te explico con hechos sano.

en esas irrumpio una joven muy delgada con una hoz.

-he venido por naomi mi señor kanryu mando por ella tengo serias ordenes de llevarsela con vida.

naomi ya se habia recuperado un poco y estaba hablando con kaoru y megumi sobre lo sucedido antes de llegar alli sobre su escapada y las terribles torturas que sufria en aquella mansion cuando escucharon un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la sala.

las dos primeras mujeres salieron corriendo haber que pasaba y la ultima salio sosteniendose de las paredes cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos kenshin y sano estaban afuera en posicion de ataque y al lado contrario habia una mujer delgada tambien en posicion de ataque con su hoz.

-kamatari que quieres kanryu no me obtendra de nuevo primero muerta.

-no estes tan segura cariño te llevare cuesteme lo que me cueste.

-esta bien me entrego pero a cambio no dañaras ninguna de estas personas.

-esta bien- dijo kamatari con una sonrisa amplia en su cara

-que te ha cambiado naomi se que no congeniabamos mucho en el pasado pero ya no eres la misma como terminaste siendo posesion de ese corrupto- por fin hablo kenshin dejando a todos los presentes anonadados.

-tu me conocias dime como era por favor no tengo pasado no tengo memoria- se aferro naomi a kenshin como si fuera su unico salvavidas.

-sabes que pequeña yo contestare tus dudas cuantos años tienes.

-no se el señor kanryu no me dejo saber.

todos miraban la interesante platica entre ellas sin bajar la guardia

-yo te lo dire por que creo que despues del castigo del señor kanryu no vas a quedar viva esta sumamente molesto asi que me tomare el tiempo de que lo sepas antes de tu muerte o por que no mejor te digo como recordarlo todo y volver a obtener tu esencia tu antigua personalidad en la era meiji eras una asesina que el ishin-shishi ocultaba eras espia mujer de dia y te ocultabas para asesinar en las sombras de noche cuando todo el chosu se desintegro muchos años despues para caer la era meiji el anti-asesinos estaba apunto de matarte en la emboscada que te hicieron y alguien aparecio y te salvo como llevabas dias sin comer y estabas herida te desmoronaste y el señor kanryu te hallo y te sello todos tus recuerdos con la bruja tsubaki solo tienes que derrotarla y ella te devolvera todos tus recuerdos pero ya que vas a morir que mas da.

naomi termino de procesar toda la informacion y le pidio a kaoru que esta lucha era solo de ella que ninguno de ellos interviniera y le pidio a kenshin que le prestara su sakabattuo y dio comienzo a la lucha.

-si me quieres ven por mi si te derroto ire ahora mismo a recuperar mis recuerdos no importa cuan oscuros ni dolorosos sean son parte de mi pasado que los utilizare como enseñanza para mi presente.

-jajjajaaj si es que puedes maldita asesina eso es lo uncio que eres demonia fria como el mismisimo demonio nadie sabe los pecados que cometiste como asesina por que te ocultaban demonia sadica y sangrienta eso es lo que eres.

naomi comenzo a recordar escenas sin sentido de su pasado y su cabeza dolia agarrando su cabeza dijo:

-no lo soy no es cierto vas a morir.

-¡ MALDITA ASESINA JAJAJA!

La mente de naomi se quebro y la destajadora del pasado salio a flote.

nota de la autora: hasta la proxima actualizacion prometo actualizar rapido y si no puedo hacerlo no olviden mis disculpas y sessha lo siente jaja :) que tengan las mejores tardes o mañanas o noches depende de a que hora lo lean dejo mi locura y hasta mi proxima actualizacion hasta luego :) nos leemos luego

dejen reviwes es mi primer fic recibo criticas constructivas y amenazas de muerte respondo fics proximo capitulo si es que hay alguno gracias a los que escriben y mas que todo leen


End file.
